


Locusts

by noumenon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noumenon/pseuds/noumenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locusts belong to the grasshopper family but unlike their harmless relatives they have the unusual ability to live in either a solitary or a gregarious state, with the genetic instructions for both packaged within a single genome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locusts

**Author's Note:**

> While at a writing conference, a non-fiction writer told us a story about locusts. I thought it was really cool that they have two states, and it made me think of Locus because of his name, so, I wrote something.

It was a quiet day. Which was odd for any place that held an occupant like Felix, but it was quiet nonetheless. Locus would almost wonder if Felix was asleep if he weren’t sitting on the ground in their training room just watching as Locus pitted himself against his push-up record. If Felix had a reason to be there, Locus didn’t know it, and if he had to reason to be silent, Locus didn’t care to know it. 

151, 152, 153 … 

As with any silence that falls upon their shared lives, it was soon broken.

“Locusts are pretty cool.” Felix said as if his words made any sort of sense to bring up.

Locus ignored him. 

158, 159 … 

“Hey, Locus. You listening? You could at least, I don’t know, growl. Or beep. Y’know, since you’re a robot.” Felix chuckled a bit at his own stupid joke. His joking attitude quickly turned sour when Locus elected to continue his plan to ignore him.

161 … 

“Stop ignoring me, asshole.” Felix frowned.

162, 163 …

“Locusts need to be around others.”

164\. Record broken.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Locus finally spoke up. His voice came out sounding much less threatening than he would have liked as he had to force air into his lungs after exerting himself. His voice was strained and raspy. He could keep going.

166

“He speaks!” Felix celebrated. “And it has to do with you, _Locus_.”

167

Locus ceased his workout and rolled to the side to sit and face his partner from his side of the room. “I fail to see how.”

“Okay so, locusts are like, grasshoppers. They’re solitary and weak and shit, but then if they all get too close to each other, they go nuts. They turn into locusts and they go from hating being around others like them to needing other locusts and they go around turning other grasshoppers into locusts.” Felix explained. His eyes lit up as he spoke. He must enjoy getting to teach Locus something for once. 

Locus couldn’t help but find it nice. 

“So I thought, that’s kind of like you.”

“It’s not.” Locus told him. 

“Oh yeah? You weren’t always like this, Lo.” Felix said. “Me, I was born this way. You, you got shoved into a shit situation and became locust. You even tried to get that stupid little grasshopper Wash to change.”

“So I’m an insect then?” Locus raised an eyebrow and stared Felix down. “I should take offense to that.”

“It doesn’t have to be an insult.” Felix said as he crawled over to where Locus sat.

“Should I call you an insect as well?” He asked.

“Pff, nah.” Felix brushed his words off and laughed. “I’m not an insect.”

“Then what are you?”

“I’m the drought that turned you rabid.” Felix grinned.

Locus stared at him, at the lips stretched across his face and showing off imperfect teeth in a lopsided smile. Felix was leaning in towards him, there was barely any space between them. They breathed the same air. 

Maybe Felix was right. Maybe Locus did change. Maybe Locus did others in a way he would never admit. 

Maybe it was all Felix’s fault.

Locus took Felix’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Maybe this is why he likes the name Locus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short story. If you like it, tell me!


End file.
